Ticks and Leeches
by ryukin
Summary: Ah, thank you Tool. After some nasty words from Draco, Harry ... um, stuff ... yah. Slash-flavored stuff. Yay!
1. The Tick

Yay Tool - how I love them. I've been seeing this story in my twisted little mind for some time now, every time I here this song. Finally got around to typing it. And finishing it. Yay! That's gotta be a first for me.  
  
In this, Draco's words finally make Harry snap. Oh, how he snaps. Mmm, pointless sex. Nothing better, man!  
  
And while I'm here, am I the only one who likes Draco X Harry? Nobody's even bothered with my other one up here. Does it suck? Review and tell me, please! I wanna know so I never do it again!  
  
Ticks and Leeches  
-Tool  
  
Suck and suck  
Suckin up all you can, suckin up all you can suck  
Workin up under my patience like a little tick  
Fat little parasite  
  
Suck me dry  
My friend bruised and borrowed You thieving bastards  
You have turned my blood cold and bitter  
Beat my compassion black and blue  
  
Hope this is what you wanted  
Hope this is what you had in mind  
Cuz this is what you're getting  
I hope you're choking I hope you choke on this  
I hope you're choking I hope you choke on this  
  
Taken all I can, taken all I can, we can take  
Taken all you can, taken all you can fuckin take  
Got nothing left to give to you  
Blood suckin parasitic little tick (blood suckin parasitic little tick)  
Blood suckin parasitic little tick  
Take what you want and then go  
  
Hope this is what you wanted  
Hope this is what you had in mind  
Cuz this is what you're getting  
  
Suck me dry Suck me dry Suck me dry  
Suck - Suck me dry  
Is this what you wanted?  
Is this what you had in mind?  
Is this what you wanted?  
Cuz this this is what you're getting  
I hope (I hope, I hope) you choke  
  
Harry raced down the stairs to the dank dungeons, late once again.  
  
He'd be lucky if all Snape did was extract more house points from Gryphendor. He'd only taken ten away all week - he'd be itching for the chance to take more at the drop of a hat.  
  
Finally rounding the final corner of the winding hallways, he skidded to a halt in front of the heavy Potions room door, heaving it open. He entered the room, all eyes on his panting figure as he slinked to his seat.  
  
"How kind of you to grace us with your presence. At last," Professor Snape growled sarcastically from the front of the room. "Five points from Gryphendor. I expect you to show impeccable punctuality from now on, Potter."  
  
Harry slumped into his seat, trying to hide from the snickering faces of Slytherines around the room.  
  
"Don't mind him, Harry. The big git," Ron whispered, "Was waiting for you to show up."  
  
"Yah, to torment me in front of everyone. Again." Harry snarled. "Nothing new."  
  
Snape gave them instructions for the day's Memory potion, "Should help you get to class on time, Potter," and Harry paired with Ron to get started. Hermione was helping Neville at the same table. To the group's dismay, Draco and his clique moved to sit at the table in front of them. The blonde flashed a flippant grin at Harry.  
  
"Hey Potter - why were you so late? Get lost? I mean, you've only had this class for years now. It must be so hard to find your way."  
  
Harry leaned over Ron to get their essence of toad's breath.  
  
Draco reclined over their tabletop, leaning into Harry's space. "What's wrong? Wonder boy has no comeback to little old me?"  
  
"Shove it, Malfoy."  
  
A dirty grin spread across Draco's face, sparkling in his eyes. He moved to follow Harry, whispering in his ear, "Shove it where?"  
  
Harry pulled back from the taller boy, refusing to give into his teasing and games. But Draco wouldn't take no for an answer; he pressed, and Harry snapped back under his breath, "Just shove off, Malfoy. Up Goyle's ass for all I care."  
  
Draco turned around and leaned his own trim ass on the edge of the workbench. "Nice try. He's not exactly my type you know, Potter." He looked over his shoulder, arms crossed and face trademark Malfoy-cocky.  
  
"Ha! Damn right you little turd, you'd have to find someone as slimy and disgusting as you," Ron broke in. "Like a worm."  
  
The blonde spun slowly to face Ron, leaning up into the boy's face until their noses almost brushed. "Did I ask you, worm?"  
  
Ron's pale face flamed under his freckles, making him look like a torch. Draco's shoulders quivered as he laughed at the boy.  
  
"I trust you are working on your potion, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape broke in.  
  
"Yes, Sir," Draco said as he turned on his heel to face his own work. He rapidly began to start his potion.  
  
Harry heaved a sigh and let his shoulders untense as both he and Ron cooled down. He sliced the fairy's toadstools tenderly, dipping them into the rapidly boiling concoction in their cauldron.  
  
"You two should really just ignore him. He just asks for trouble, and not for himself," Hermione reproached.  
  
"I know," Ron muttered. Harry mumbled an agreement. "Stupid ass, big- mouthed git."  
  
"What was that, Weasel?" Draco drawled, leaning back on his hands and looking at the group again. "You shouldn't talk to Potter like that."  
  
"Only when I'm talking about you, big-mouthed, stupid ass git."  
  
"You're just jealous."  
  
Ron snorted. "Of you? That's rich."  
  
"Unlike you," Draco said.  
  
Another beet-red flush rose to Ron's face, deep in his cheeks as the rest of his face paled with anger. "Shut the fuck up, Malfoy," he said slowly, calculating his words carefully.  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"Or I'll beat yer face in," Harry growled, standing up to his full height. Which wasn't very intimidating, especially next to Ron's tall frame.  
  
"Aww - how sweet. Standing up for each other."  
  
Harry fumed, "Yah. It's called friendship. Which you wouldn't know if it bit you on the ass." Hermione grabbed his shoulder, trying to ground him before he exploded.  
  
"What was that about my ass, Potter," Draco said, cupping a hand to his ear and leaning closer to Harry, pretending he hadn't heard. "What? I know you like my ass, but you didn't really have to tell the whole class, do you?" His voice was loud; faces turned to them, and Harry knew that even the ones not showing it were listening in, alert and nosey.  
  
"Shove it, you snake!" Harry hissed quietly.  
  
"Oo - yah, shove it to me, please, I want you to ..." Malfoy purred sarcastically, leaning across the tabletop, hands splayed across the roots Harry was stripping. He inched closer to Harry's face, breath gently tickling against his dry mouth. "Yah, you want to shove it to me, huh, you little ..."  
  
"Potter! Malfoy!" Snape's voice echoed through the classroom, demanding attention. "There shall be no more of this in my classroom. Your personal exploits are not to be discussed here," he said, raising a collective nervous giggle from the class. He let the noise die down before he demanded everyone to get back to work.  
  
Draco pulled back from Harry's face and slowly turned back to his table, but not before finishing, " ... Yah, Potter, you like this side of me, huh, you little fag."  
  
Hermione stared at the blonde in disbelief. Harry unconsciously shook and dashed around the table and grabbed a handful of Malfoy's robes. Before he knew what he was doing, he had Draco pinned back on his table and was looming over the boy.  
  
Draco took a moment to get over his shock, then started laughing. "I knew it, Potter. I've got yer number, all right." He laughed harder, straining his neck up closer to the other boy. He grinned, laughing almost against Harry's lips. In a low, throaty voice, he said, "You wanna fuck me, Potter."  
  
With that, Harry threw the boy across the table onto the floor and launched at him, preparing to smear him into the floor, but Snape grabbed his raised arm after appearing next to him very suddenly.  
  
"That's it, Potter - detention!"  
  
Harry clenched his teeth and glared at the greasy man looming over him. Draco slowly rose to his feet and chuckled behind his hand, making no effort to hide it.  
  
He should have.  
  
"What're you laughing at, Malfoy?" Snape said, voice lowering a little as he turned to his favorite pupil. "You too. Detention. Tonight."  
  
"But - but Sir ..." the blonde stammered, finding it hard to talk with his jaw dropped in shock.  
  
Harry and Ron both bit their respective tongues to hold in their own bitter laughter.  
  
Snape turned from the seething group. "Potter, you are to move to the table in front, so I can keep an eye on you." Still seething, Harry collected an arm's load of ingredients as Ron grabbed the rest.  
  
"Mr. Weasely is to stay where he is," Snape said without turning around. "And I expect you to make a successful potion alone before class is over, Mister Potter."  
  
Harry moved, taking two trips to collect everything he needed, meaning he passed Draco twice. Both times the blonde flashed him dirty, cruel looks.  
  
Harry ignored him.  
  
He worked as fast as he could on his potion, but half of the class had already finished when he was only on step two; Snape started his round of the room, grading them.  
  
He stopped over Harry's cauldron with a particularly cruel look on his sallow face. "I see. Ten points taken from Gryphendor, Potter. And I expect exemplary behavior out of you next class," he said as he jotted another failing grade down in his book next to the boy's name.  
  
He circled the rest of the class with a sly, pleased look on his face. He obviously felt better after failing Harry. It always seemed to brighten his day.  
  
"Class dismissed. I expect you two - Potter, Malfoy - to report here for detention promptly at nine. No excuses."  
  
Harry huffed and cleaned up his desk. Ron came over to help him, joined by Hermione shortly after.  
  
"That bastard - I can't believe how he's treating you now! Where does he ... When did he ... Gawd, I hate the fucker!" Ron fumed.  
  
"You shouldn't listen to him," Hermione repeated.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Heard it before, Herm. Heard it today."  
  
"Yes, but it's true! He's pushing all the buttons he can, Harry, and you play to him the way he wants every time."  
  
"But all that shit he was spewing today? Where'd that all come from? He's just asking to be pounded." Ron slammed his fist into his open palm. "I'm gonna show 'im a good ol' Muggle-style beating, all right. You with me, Harry?"  
  
"Yah. Sure. Right next to ya," Harry fumed, storming out of the room next to his tall friend, Hermione bounding along behind them. 


	2. The Leech

Harry was right on time for detention, meandering down the hallways early so he would wander in quite punctual.  
  
Draco sauntered in a minute after Harry. He ignored the other boy, walking past him to sit at his normal table at the front of the classroom. Snape was behind his desk, busying himself behind a stack of essays. He finally acknowledged the boys with a shake of his head.  
  
"Well? Are the two of you just going to sit there all night?"  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"I need this whole room straightened up. Organize the potions in the student supply," he directed at Harry, "Scrub the desks - the one in the far right corner has been sticky for weeks. Sweep, dust, polish every corner of the room. Detention lasts until this room is impeccable. Begin."  
  
With his command, he stood and moved to the door, scrolls loading his arms. As Draco moved to the back to clean up the cupboard, he asked, "Where are you going, Sir?"  
  
"I have to grade these." He turned to them, or specifically, to Harry, and grinned, "But don't worry - I'll know if you worked when I get back." The heavy door heaved a sigh as it shut behind him.  
  
Harry, careful to ignore Draco, found a rag and began scrubbing at the tables, working out the tacky spill spots and stains. The blonde, who had taken off his robes as to not soil them, dragged a chair over to the cupboard to stand on, reaching up into the bowels of the shelf, yanking out old bottles. He blew dust off them and reshelved them carefully.  
  
Occupied with the scrubbing of a particularly soiled desk in the middle of the room, Harry did not notice Draco walk up behind him.  
  
"Missed a spot."  
  
Harry shoved a spare rag he had stashed in his pocket at Draco. "So get scrubbing," he said angrily.  
  
"Oh," Draco moaned, faining injury. "Are you mad at me?"  
  
Harry refused him the satisfaction of an answer. Draco huffed and turned to the sink to wet his cloth before returning to the table Harry was working at. He began to roughly scrub the table's surface, leaning over to work on an area right under Harry's face.  
  
"You missed a spot," he repeated. "Right under your nose, too." Harry continued to ignore him. He moved onto the next table, leaving Draco to worry at the remaining spot on that one.  
  
Draco leaned over the table to finish washing it, lying down to stretch that far. He felt water seep up through his shirt, the fabric clinging in an uncomfortable way to his chest. He peeled it off, but it sank back to cling to his thin body, so he unbuttoned it, frustrated, and threw it over the back of the chair already holding his cloak.  
  
He began scrubbing the table Harry was working at again, letting the damp rag slide across the slick surface, gliding under Harry's nose, jerking the boy's attention to him.  
  
"What, Malfoy?"  
  
"Hmm?" The blonde looked up innocently. "Nothing, Potter. Nothing."  
  
Harry quickly looked down again, carefully not watching as the boy across the table from him ran damp fingers through his hair, stretching his body to its longest.  
  
With a loud, purposeful moan, Draco began swiping at the table again, feeling Harry's wandering eyes finally glide up to him.  
  
He looked up slyly through his eyelashes, watching Harry watch him. "See something you like, Potter?" he asked quietly.  
  
"No." His hands swiped the table frantically before he moved back to the next one - the one in the right corner. It was just as scummy as Snape had promised, and Harry turned all his attention to cleaning up the sticky substance covering the whole tabletop.  
  
"Damn it!" he swore, pulling roughly at his towel, currently stuck sound to the table. His efforts proved useless.  
  
"Use this." Draco threw his wet rag over at him. It landed with a squelch on the tabletop, spraying Harry with large droplets of scummy water.  
  
"Fuck, Malfoy!"  
  
Draco sauntered up behind him, chuckling. "Yah. Like I told you earlier, you wanna fuck me." He ran his hands up Harry's sides. "It's okay - most people want to."  
  
Harry wrenched out of the other's grasp. "Well, it's a good thing I'm not most people then, huh?" He glared at the blonde boy and backed away as Draco continued to stalk toward him. "Stay away from me, Malfoy."  
  
"Oh, come on, Potter. It's not like you're the only one in need of a good fuck, you know." He pushed Harry back into a desk, hands firm against his shoulders. He leaned in close to Harry's face, licking his lips. His mouth hovered over the other boy's; his breath was warm against Harry's face.  
  
"Get - off of me ..." Harry ordered, pushing Draco back with all the strength in his arms. The blonde stumbled backwards, dragging Harry with him by his damp robes.  
  
He bumped bodily against the wall, Harry's full weight falling against him. "Oh, so that's how you want to play this. That works," he grinned, running his hands around Harry's shoulders.  
  
"No." Harry pulled away, turning from Draco. He picked up the damp cloth and worked at the table again. Draco stalked up behind him.  
  
The blonde wrapped his hands around Harry's pinning them to the table. He pressed his body fully against Harry's smaller frame, concentrating on working his groin against Harry's rear. "C'mon Potter ..." he breathed into the boy's ear. "Just one fuck ..."  
  
Harry moaned, "No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Uggh ..." Harry leaned toward the table, but Draco's hips followed, grinding against him. They forced him to rub against the polished wood, raising another moan from his lips.  
  
"I know you want me. You want to fuck me. You want to touch me. You want me to make you come. Don't even deny it, Potter. I've got you."  
  
"No ..."  
  
Harry pushed back against the grinding boy, forcing him to stumble back. He turned to the blonde, who was leaning against a table, hands bracing him as his long legs sprawled out in front of him. With a grin, he sat back and moved his hands to his fly. As Harry watched, he unbuttoned his jeans and slowly pulled them down, revealing perfect pale skin.  
  
"C'mere, Potter." He inched the jeans off further, revealing the dark blonde curls between his legs.  
  
Harry discovered that he had stopped breathing and drew in a much-needed ragged breath as Draco pushed his pants fully down.  
  
"You want to taste me, don't you, Potter? Come here." He licked his lips and spread his legs wider, positioning himself wantonly at the dark-haired boy.  
  
Harry, eyes full of Draco, hard and ready, needy, needing him, found his feet moving across the expanse of floor between them. He stopped in front of Draco, bracing himself on his hands on either side of the blonde's hips.  
  
He searched for words and found none. Draco grinned at this fact.  
  
"Suck."  
  
Harry just blinked. Draco shimmied up onto the tabletop to free his hands. He squeezed at the bulge at Harry's crotch as he continued to stare into the boy's face, breathing hard.  
  
Moaning under the skilled boy's touch, Harry leaned into Draco's face, as if to kiss him. He just let his mouth flutter above the other's, teasing.  
  
"Get down and suck me," Draco ordered, lips brushing against Harry's, hands fumbling at the zipper of Harry's pants. They sneaked in and pulled Harry's pants down his hips far enough to reveal his erection. "C'mon - this is what you wanted, isn't it?" Draco asked, running the back of his hand up Harry's length. ".Obviously."  
  
Harry went limp under the blonde's touch, leaning his forehead down against Draco's shoulder. "Ohh ..."  
  
Draco removed his hands and shoved down on Harry's shoulders, sending the boy stumbling to his knees.  
  
"Do it."  
  
Harry looked up into Draco's steely eyes, glazed with lust, and wandered his line of sight down his body until they rested on the flushed erection in front of him.  
  
"Do it! C'mon - suck all you can. I know you want it. You need it. C'mon, suck, suck me, Potter," Draco chanted, thrusting out toward the boy's open mouth.  
  
Harry ran his hands up Draco's pale thighs, kneading the firm muscles. His mouth hovered again for a moment, then latched onto Draco's length.  
  
The blonde threw his head back and whined, wrapping his legs around Harry's neck. "Yes - yes, yes, more, yes fuck!" He leaned back on his arms. "Harder! Suck me, Potter, suck me fucking dry."  
  
Harry ran his tongue down the underside of Draco's flushed penis, feeling the thrill it sent down the boy's spine. Draco's loud moan reverberated around the room; Harry sat back on his heels and toyed the tip of Draco's erection with his tongue, lapping at the smooth skin.  
  
His own erection was demanding attention, so he removed his hands from the backs of the blonde's thighs and around himself, stroking, tickling, and thrusting as he engulfed Draco in his mouth again.  
  
Draco groaned. "Yes, Potter, like that - harder, come on! suck! suck me harder, fuck yes, just like that!" He thrust up into Harry's mouth as he felt his insides twist up in readiness. "Suck, you fucking worm, fuck me fuck ... suck ... fuck me yes ..."  
  
Harry jerked up on his knees as he came in his hands, splattering against his thighs and the stone floor. He moaned around Draco's erection, sucking it deep into his mouth, tongue playing down to the tip and swirling around as his mouth jerked up and down.  
  
"Come on. Yes ... fuck ... I - I fucking hate you suck me harder harder yes make me come ... I - I hope you ... choke!" he screamed as he released deep in Harry's throat.  
  
Harry gagged at the sudden discharge, but eagerly swallowed as Draco shot into his mouth.  
  
Spent, the blonde sank to the floor and straddled Harry's sticky lap. His feet were bound behind him in his jeans. He moaned contently, hands balled against Harry's chest.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
The blonde looked up.  
  
Harry grinned. "I didn't choke."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
With that, Draco stumbled up and awkwardly stood to yank his pants back in place.  
  
"Could you throw me that rag?" Harry asked, motioning to the one on the table behind him.  
  
"No."  
  
Draco walked over to the sink and splashed cool water on his flushed face. Harry walked up behind him, pulling his boxers and pants up but leaving them loose. He rinsed the gummy rag off as Draco shook his bangs dry, spraying water around the room.  
  
"So." Harry looked over at the other boy; Draco looked carefully straight ahead, not meeting Harry's stare.  
  
Silently, the smaller boy took a fresh cloth and started across the room to wipe down the remaining table.  
  
Draco just stood and stared at the wall above the sink. Harry finished his work and surveyed the room, making sure it was clean. He picked the other boy's shirt and robes from the chair they were draped carelessly from.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
The blonde leapt like a frightened, or guilty, child, but turned hastily back away from Harry. He gave no response.  
  
Heaving a small sigh and rolling his emerald eyes, Harry strode across the room. He stopped next to Draco and thrust his clothes out at him. He pressed them into the boy's unresponsive arms and leaned over to breath in his ear, "That was . fun ."  
  
And he left.  
  
Draco heard the door slam closed. He stood for a moment, motionless.  
  
Finally, he blinked. He took a deep breath. He tossed his robes to the side as he threw his shirt over his arms.  
  
He gathered the rest of his clothes in his arms and stormed from the room.  
  
He had finally gotten what he wanted, and it wasn't fucking enough. 


End file.
